pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Poisonomorph
Personality & Character Poisonomorph is one of the smartest Darkers that ever seen. Her wisdom enables her to do very sophisticated manipulations of her enemies. she measures the strength of Darkers by their intelligence: The fool is the weak and the smart is the strong. Skills & abilities Breath attack Normal poison breath attacks. Chain Attack She can pull out two chains from her hands and use them to attack its enemies. she is also can bring out spikes from them whenever she chooses. Feeding From Negative Features As a parasite, she can feed itself negative feelings of her enemies, such as hatred, fear, revenge, anxiety and more. Poison Bite Bite the victim in the neck and bite his neck 8-13 times with little poisonous spike on her tongue. Toxic Spikes Poisoning the enemy with 10 poisonous spines around the body: six in the antennal, two in the chains, one in the tail and one in the tongue. Weaknesses Except light, Poisonomorph's biggest weakness is her mind, if its envelope is opened, she will die. The envelope can occurrence by a fast and precise attack, like an arrow, but not a normal arrow: the options are light arrow or arrow with a Light Crystal. Backstory Before Poisonomorph became the smart devil she is today, she was like any other Darker: average intelligence and acting by instincts. Soon she became smarter and began to hate taking orders. She always hated to obey the alphas but she could not refuse them, which caused her to be very indignant. One day, out of a bad mood, she did "things" with the infamous nope, Scolopendra. This creeping spawning led to three eggs. She always checked the eggs in her cave to see when they will hatch and will be able to eat the hatchlings. Once when she checked the eggs, she saw three small Darkers running around the area. She chased them to eat them, and she managed to eat one. The other two escaped. How long after this her perspective changed and she began to measure intelligence of darkers. There were only three Darkers that she honored because of their intelligence: Guillotinesis, Wormtail and Nightshade. Relationships Her relations will be like this with any Darker: High intelligence-very strong, she will respect him and not attack him. Average intelligence-intermediate-she will not think anything special about him and she might attack him. Low intelligence-weak-she will underestimate him and insult him and probably always attack him. Scolopendra She broke all contact with him because of his low intelligence, for her, he is only a poor beast. Guillotinesis She respects him because of his strategic personality, his intelligence and his method to wait for the right moment. Nightshade She respects him because of his high intelligence. She also loves his crystals. Poisonbeak She hates Poisonback very much, but still have to obey him, this is annoying her. Wormtail She respects her because of its stealth capabilities, but thinks that her size is not good enough. Gallery Poisonomorph_by_skylanders1997-d8r13dr.png|Concept art Notes * She's usually manipulates to convince other Darkers to help her; * Her pipes are connected to her brain and increase her power; * When she is angry, small spikes will come out from her brain.